


Lie

by Stark_Jimin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, POV First Person, Short One Shot, someone might find it relatable idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Jimin/pseuds/Stark_Jimin
Summary: Sometimes, simple words can change people.





	Lie

“...See you tomorrow, love you.”  
I told my best friend, hugging her before leaving school. As usual.  
However, that day I felt that something in those words was different. But was there really something?  
I couldn’t feel her arms wrapped around me either, as if both my body and heart had gone numb for a second.

While I walked back home I tried not to think about it. Maybe it was just the tiredness that made me feel blue. Actually, it had been a long time since my typical cheerfulness had started fading, and I might had only realized it after that hug. When I had met the girl who would later become my best friend, I thought that our friendship could bring back all of the happy and joyful moments that someone had taken away with just a few words, that had been carved in my mind and never left me ever since that stupid argument.

“I’m home!” I shouted as I opened the door. I threw my backpack on the floor, provoking a loud ‘thud’. I picked it up a few hours later to look for some textbooks and notebooks to start my homework, just like every boring afternoon. Sighing, I grabbed a pen and focused on the exercise. Suddenly, I began thinking about how my life was getting more monotonous each day: all I did was wake up, go to school, go home, eat, study, eat again, study, go to sleep. This routine had been going on for months and did not improve my mood at all. I kept writing, ignoring those negative thoughts again. What really stopped me from finishing the exercise was a sharp pain in my hand that loosened the grip on the pen, which fell out of my hand. I tried to stretch my fingers, only to increase the pain.

Days went by, and the ache had moved to the neck, then to a leg, then it disappeared. At first I felt relieved, but little did I know that those were not the symptoms of a simple disease. 

It was my best friend’s birthday, and we had decided to celebrate it together. She didn’t like parties nor crowded places, so we went for a walk on the seaside of our town. Everything was fine, until the pain returned, ruining what seemed to be a perfect day. 

It was not the first time was making myself believe I was happy, not to show her the gloom, the melancholy and the other scars a once-trusted person left. However, I had never thought it would backfire me. 

“I love how the sea shines under the moonlight. Look!” 

She pointed towards the silver colored water. I nodded, admiring the amazing view in front of us. We stayed quiet to listen to the sound of the waves thinning out on the sand, while the breeze was blowing through our hair. A sudden melody scared the living daylights out of us, making us scream like little girls. We burst out laughing at ourselves until she answered the phone. “It was my mother, she said I have to go.”

With that being said, she hugged me. Her embrace almost hurt… both in a physical and “psychological” way. I couldn’t love her back. I might had never really loved her back. “Was she just a replacement? Had she ever been a friend to me?” I started feeling guilty of all the times I had told her I loved her, of all the times I had made her happy with a simple smile.  
I was just fooling her.

“Thanks to you, this was the best birthday I’ve ever celebrated! I’m sorry I have to leave...” then she backed up and gave me a high five. When we parted walking away from each other I heard her shout “You’re the best friend I could have wished for, love you lots!”. I attempted to reply, but my lips wouldn’t move, so I just waved at her. There was something wrong with my facial muscles, they had all stiffened and didn’t allow me to talk. I rushed into a dark alley to reach my house faster, but a puddle got in my way making me drip and fall face first. It did not hurt as much as it should have, but something had detached from my face: it was pearl white, but it was not a tooth. I got up, taking whatever that thing was with me, and ran again until I arrived in front of the door. No one was home and I had to look for my keys, with my hands trembling in the process. What was scaring me so much was unknown, but it didn’t took long before I discovered what was going on. 

I went in my room upstairs, my heart throbbing fast after all of that running. I didn’t even turn the lights on, but the moonlight was bright enough to reveal my reflection: my skin was so pale that it seemed to reflect the silver rays of the moon, and it was really smooth at the touch. Getting closer to the mirror, I noticed there was something black on my cheek, but when I tried to check it with my fingers, there was nothing: it was a hole. I placed that white piece that had fallen on the ground and it slotted it perfectly. Almost half of my face was strangely solid, as if it was made of marble. My lips were whitened and glued to each other, forming a straight line. I couldn’t scream, but there was no need to: I knew what was happening. I had been faking my emotions for a long time and I had gotten used to it. These were the consequences. 

My face was slowly turning into a mask itself. I didn’t need to wear one anymore. I took a deep breath, surrendering to the transformation I was undergoing.  
No one else but me could see my real face (the mask, of course) and its real expressions ever again.  
I was the only one who knew that everything was just a play, and the only thing I could do was waiting for someone to break the mask and set me free from that li(f)e.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for last year's literary prize my school organized. I didn't expect many people to like nor to win the first place, but winning encouraged me to post it here so that other people could read it and maybe express their own opinion ^^


End file.
